


Lorne is Never Wrong

by naiadwrites



Category: Angel: the Series, Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Wedding, abnormal, what happens in vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiadwrites/pseuds/naiadwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen/Nikola. Mission to Vegas. With Kravlornswath of the Deathwok clan meddling stage right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lorne is Never Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> My first post to AO3! Will be adding more soon. Please tell me if any typos or glaring errors and I will try to fix!

"I think the thing is rather happy here in the casino. I don't understand why we can't just leave the poor little creature alone to have his fun. He's making people rich, isn't he? A bit of a Robin Hood."

Nikola sat staring out at the floor of the casino of the Bali Resort with what Helen imagined must be a fair amount of disgust. He'd already wiped his hands with his handkerchief a half a dozen times in the last fifteen minutes, and he sneered into his rather full-bodied Merlot with suspicious distain.

"The Midasian won't last much longer. This much activity will inevitably drain his system, and the resulting explosion from his entering the hibernation cycle would be catastrophic.

He rolled his eyes at her, "Surely no worse than that farce of a fireworks show on the pirate ship outside. Really, I do not understand why humans find this place so fascinating. The bells and whistles and noise are beyond irritating. And the scurrilous use of flashing lights almost makes me regret my invention of viable electrical current.

She shrugged and sipped her tea. "At least the food is rather tasty."

He pursed his lips, "That steak at Bouchon for lunch was rather delicious. I'd forgot how much I missed food."

"And of course, the shows are supposed to be entertaining."

"I'm not going to see him again, Helen. Lorne might be your friend and a fine singer, but his taste in clothes is so revolting that I am afraid for the fate of my lunch."

"Again? Have you see Krevlornswath perform before?"

He blew out a breath and Helen saw that krinkle between his brows that might he was truly bothered by something. It was rare, and she would not let him out of it. She'd wined and dined him, and she knew that he damn well knew were the Midasian was hiding in the building, given his magnetic skills.

"You know, Lorne is the one who owns this place. Asked me personally to come down here to rescue his casino from the rampages of the Midasian. He's going bankrupt what with all the payouts on slot machines, and the resulting waves in chance fields have resulted in five of his dancers breaking their legs in the last two weeks."

"Good. Couldn't happen to a nicer fellow."

"The man may be green and have horns, but that doesn't mean he deserves this kind of trouble. Not after that fight in Los Angeles a few years ago."

He turned to her completely, leaning across the table, his eyes burning bright grey-blue with anger. "Some empathy. I went to Caritas years ago out of sheer curiosity. That creature made me, Nikola Tesla, sing a song about rainbows – rainbows for god's sake! And he told me that within the decade that I will have married my true love. Me, Nikola Tesla, who desires worship and world domination and the advancement of technology, the rebirth of my race – and he wants me to play hero in some great love story."

She smirked at him, but was rather charmed by the whole thing. He looked so bloody handsome when he was all riled up, she couldn't help but tease him. "Would that be so bad?"

"Well, how would I know? Time's almost up, and look, no white wedding planning going on. The charlatan was wrong."

She frowned, "I've never known Lorne's predictions to be wrong. Badly interpreted perhaps, but not outright wrong."

Nikola swung his head, his eyes opening wide with alarm as he stared at the nearest bank of slots, where suddenly every machine in the row was paying out hundreds of coins. "I think the bugger likes me Helen. We'd best…."

A blue light shot out from a Wheel of Fortune machine, hitting Nikola square in the forehead. Helen stood and rushed to his side where he slumped over, blinking in confusion, a rather goofy smile on his face.

"Nikola! What happened? Are you all right?"

He smiled wider, if that was possible, and took her face between his hands. Without a witty comment or his trademark smirk, he leaned forward and kissed her without preamble, and she was so shocked she let him. His tongue swept into her mouth and she tasted the wine on his tongue and the undercurrent of electricity and man. Before she quite knew what she was doing her arms were wrapped around his neck, hands threaded through his hair, and she was seated on his lap as he continued to make love, most effectively and expertly, to her willing mouth.

A small cough interrupted them, and a concierge appeared, proffering a plastic keycard in his hand. "Perhaps you two would like to celebrate somewhere more private? Here is the key to the honeymoon suite, complements of the house."

Helen blinked, startled out of her sensual haze by the oddness of the occurrence.

But Nikola seemed to take everything in stride. "Well, perhaps that is a bit premature, my good man. We've yet to take our vows."

The lanky concierge in his perfectly pressed suit simply smiled. "If you do not have any other plans in place, we've just had a cancelation in the wedding chapel. I'm sure that the justice of the peace would be willing to perform at your convenience, sir, madam."

Nikola turned his face to her, so very close as she was still sitting on his lap, his arousal pressing into her ass. "What say you, my love? Shall we make Lorne's prediction come true? Care to be Madame Tesla?"

Her mouth opened in shock, but her voice came out despite severe chastisement from her brain, "I am not changing my name, Nikola."

"Not a problem. Odd English custom anyway." He gripped her hips and she felt heat rush through her, and she wasn't quite stable when he set her on her feet and stood, offering his arm as though he was a proper Victorian gentleman, "Shall we?"

She took his arm, and they walked through the bright busy lights of the casino and into the wing holding the myriad conference rooms that any hotel worth its keep had dozens of. The concierge led them through a maze, and Helen could not quite wrap her mind around exactly what was happening. It seemed the most natural thing to be walking with Nikola, his eyes smiling at her and full of what she was certain was love. More shocking was she was quite sure that she returned that emotion in full measure. She saw a future in those eyes, as well as their long shared past. Her body still hummed from that remarkable kiss, and she was afraid she'd rather forgotten what other reasons they might be in Las Vegas.

Her white blouse and cream skirt seemed rather fitting as she was handed an orchid and white rose bouquet by an efficient looking woman wearing a sarong and a flower in her hair. The doors to the chapel opened, revealing a surprisingly tasteful replica of a Balinese temple, With the warm brown of carved woods and the watchful eyes of a hundred deities.

Nikola led her forward and there was not a peep of complaint from within her mind, nothing but a vague sense of laughter somewhere deep in her subconscious that threatened to spill out any moment.

In a short but simple ceremony, and with the signing of a remarkably simple document, Helen Magnus married Nikola Tesla in less than fifteen minutes. She was still rather in shock about the whole thing, but could not help smiling as he carried her over the threshold of a suite at the very top of the hotel, the lights of the entire city glowing in the wide windows that dominating the luxurious suite.

"I feel like the luckiest man in the world, right now." He set her down on the bed, with infinite gentleness, and perched over her, his hands on either side of her shoulders. She blinked for a moment, and the words he spoke suddenly registered.

"Lucky! The Midasian. That beam…you've got the Midasian in your system right now!"

He sat up suddenly, pulling away from her and she found she quite missed the closeness of his body to her own.

"Damn it. I thought I was simply dreaming again. Then again, I usually don't bother with the ceremony in those dreams, just the wedding night." He ran a hand through his hair and over his face, clearly trying to wake himself from whatever odd mood they were both caught up in. She reached up, to ruffle that hair as she been longing to do for nigh on a century, and caught sight of the ring that she had on her finger. Simple and graceful, the silver wire was knotted in endless, almost fractal-like patterns around tiny cerulean stones, the color of a sunset sky. It was beautiful and utterly unique.

"Where did you get this ring, Nikola? You hate jewelry."

"I hate jewelry because too many people handle the damn stuff. And I always have that one in my pocket, Helen. I made it…the day after Lorne's damn prediction."

"It fits me perfectly."

"It should. I made it for you."

He looked down at her, pain evident in his eyes. "Well who else would I be marrying, Helen?"

Suddenly, it didn't matter that she was obviously until the influence of a chance field generated by the Midasian. She really did love Nikola Tesla, and the influence of a thousand abnormals playing tricks wasn't going to change that. She might as well take a risk and act on it.

"It is rather a bother to get a divorce. We'd have to go to city hall. And our flight is scheduled for tomorrow morning."

He looked down at her, with an expression showing that he was utterly flummoxed. "And?"

She leaned up, letting her hand finally tangle in his hair and pulling him down for a quick kiss. "And I think that we'll be rather busy for the next dozen hours with that wedding night you've been dreaming of. Better to just stay married for the moment."

"Forever, Helen. I'm an old fashioned man and I don't believe in divorce."

"Just kiss me, Tesla." She whispered in his ear, naughty words in his native language for all the things that she'd always wanted him to do to her.

His jacket was on the floor in a moment, and she felt the clasp of her bra being undone under her clothes, while he was busy with the buttons of her blouse. She raised an eyebrow and he smirked at her, "I like your lingerie, Helen. All that convenient metal rather than plastic. It practically begs a man with a magnetic personality to take advantage of you at every opportunity." The zipper on her skirt lowered by itself at that moment and he winked at her.

She rolled her eyes, and busied her own hands in undoing his belt with all the speed she could muster. Shoes were kicked away, underthings scattered along the floor, and soon Nikola was sliding his tongue over her sternum, his fingers stroking through her folds as she dug her nails into his shoulders and arched her hips into his touch.

It took only a firm, unerring touch to her G-spot and a flick of his thumb across her clit before she shouted his name and came. It had been far too long since she'd taken a lover, and much much too long that she'd truly allowed herself to love. She pulled Nikola away from where he feasted on her breasts and took his mouth, widening her thighs and wrapping her legs high around his waist as his cock slid against her wet quim.

"I wanted to taste you, Helen. I've wanted to taste you for a century and a half. Please?"

"Later. I promise to reciprocate as well, only I need you now. I think I've needed you for a very long time."

She felt her feelings show in her eyes, for she could not find the words to expression her complicated feelings for the man in her arms.

"I love you, Helen." He thrust forward, his cock long thick and a perfect fit for her. She whimpered with the fulfillment of it, and held his gaze.

"I love you as well, you impossible man."

He leaned down to kiss her, sharing her breath as he pushed forward an pulled away, only to return again and again in that ancient rhythm that Helen had never felt thrum in her blood quite the same way. Her mind, always busy, always thinking, was quiet, as she let the pleasure and his love wash over her like ocean waves, implacable and eternal. Her nails scratched down his back, her hips rose to meet his, and he groaned out his need for her, his voice deep, the sound warming her from within like fine brandy on the coldest of nights.

Faster and deeper, until she was yelling his name and the bed shook with every thrust. She came with the lights of the city magnified a thousand fold in her body and soul, the sound of her name in her ear as he came with her, bursting within her to fill her emptiness.

They were both crying, holding each other tightly, when they came down from the heights.

"I told you, Nikola. I've never know Lorne to be wrong."

He pressed a quick kiss to her shoulder, rolling on to his side and pulling her naked body close to his warmth. "I'm pretty certain he set up all of this charade up so that he would not be. Even the Midasian. Especially the Midasian."

"Can you still sense its presence?"

"I think it's rather a bit of a prude. It left long before it saw us in our birthday suits. Probably down wreaking havoc on those dirty machines again." He kissed her collarbone, her neck, the shell of her ear. She could already feel his cock, half hard against her hip, and she giggled like a new bride. Well, she was one.

"Again, Niko? My you've impressive stamina!"

He gave her a cheeky grin. "I've the most fetching inspiration. And you know I work in threes, Helen. That's at least nine for you by my count. It's my lucky number, and luck is apparently still on my side."


End file.
